


agastopia

by cusTutZo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Dream is a power bottom, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Reader, bottom!dream, male oc insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cusTutZo/pseuds/cusTutZo
Summary: just pwp
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, clay | dream/male reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	agastopia

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited, I apologise in advance for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes

Your back hit the wall, a loud thud coming from it; but due to the heat of the moment, neither of you took a moment to consider who else heard it. His lips were against yours in an instant, tongues intertwining, as your hands reach up the back of his shirt.

Dream let out a whine and your hands traveled his lower back, this causing him to grind his hips against yours and to wrap his arms around your neck. You weren't sure where his sweet spots were, this was the first time you two ever did something like this.

You broke the kiss, allowing him to catch his breath as you moved down to his neck, kissing until you felt him shutter. You felt proud of yourself for finding it so fast, sucking a mark into his skin, he let out a high pitched moan and gripped a handful of your hair. He was pressing his body against yours more, trying to rut against your crotch as you continued attacking that sensitive spot on his neck.

You reached your hands down his jeans, immediately feeling his bare ass. He'd gone commando, which you found a bit funny.

"Seriously?" You asked.

"Shut up.." Dream said.

"Are you always this slutty?" You said lowly, which intimidated Dream a bit.

He now saw this as a battle for dominance, which caused him to pull your head back. He glared at you, and crashed his lips against yours again. After swapping spit again, he trailed down your jaw, leaving small marks. It resulted into a long bruise, which would be hard to cover up later.

He began making quick work of your neck and collarbone, forcing moans out of you, and making you forget what you were doing. All you could focus on was the throbbing you felt in your pants, the pressure against the layers of fabric you wore increasing.

He moved his other hand to your chest, letting it trail down. Your hair was pulled more, moving your head back and giving him further access, to which he moved over and began coating the other side in small bruises.

"F..Fuck" You panted out, moving one of your hands to grip his shoulder.

You could feel him smile, his confidence growing, and he brushed his fingertips under the two layers of fabric covering your lower half. Your breath hitched, and you squirmed under his touch. It went down further, until his fingers split into a 'V' around the base of your cock.

You moved your hips around a bit, trying to rub against him. Dream stops sucking on your neck, and quickly got down on his knees, letting both of his hands move to your jeans. Your other hand slipped out of his jeans, and the other stayed on his shoulder.

Your heartbeat was heavy, you stated down at him as he began undoing your jeans. He didn't even bother to pull them down after unzipping your pants, he simple put his hand into your underwear, and slipped out your dick.

He was taken aback a bit by your size, it was longer than his hand, and his hand was able to wrap around it near perfectly. The warm muscle rested in his hand as he stared in amazement.

"You don't have to if you-" 

"I really want to though," He cut you off, placing his hands on your hips "are you okay with me doing this?".

"Yes." You stated, almost eagerly.

He swished his tongue around in his mouth to collect saliva, and opened his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the side of the head, and he rubbed his tongue against it. It sent a fast wave of pleasure through your body, making you let out another breathy moan.

You closed your eyes as his tongue licked further down, reaching the base, and then licking back up. His tongue circled the head, and he moved his head back. Spitting in his hand, he coated your cock in salive, and then took the full head into his mouth.

Flattening his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, he began moving down. Desperate moans erupted from your throat, as you felt like the wind was just knocked out of you. He got a couple inches down before he began struggling, You could feel him swallow down a cough.

He moved his head back, letting you slip out of his mouth a bit, and then take you back it, lightly sucking as you were brought back in. You moved your free hand down, and combed it through his hair, then letting it fall back to your side.

His head continued bobbing, and you let out groans and soft moans here and there, but then you felt a pressure in the pit of your stomach. You hand immediately moved back to his head, gripping his hair, causing him to pull your dick out of his mouth, and look up at you.

"You close?" He asked, moving both of his hands down to your thighs, rubbing them through the fabric with his thumbs.

You didn't say anything, opening your eyes, just nodding in response. He let out a chuckle, standing back up, and removing his hands from your thighs.

"I want you to fuck me first." He said, causing you to freeze.

"Are you sure?" You asked, putting your hands on his hips.

"Yes, please God yes." He said, and you immediately moved to undo his jeans.

You stripped him from the bottom, and grabbed his thighs, flipping your position, and hoisting him up to wrap his legs around your waist. You stuck three fingers into his mouth, and he quickly got the message, and began coating them in spit, making sure to lick between each finger.

You pulled them out, and reached your arm behind him, rubbing your now slick index finger over his hole. You slowly slid it in, feeling the muscle tighter over the digit, and he moved it around. You put another finger in, which is when Dream let out a small hissing noise, causing you to cease movement.

While waiting for him to adjust, you rubbed the outside of one of his thighs. His face was resting against your shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around your neck and shoulder. Once he started moving, you knew he was ready.

You began moving your fingers, pushing them in deeper, and pulling them out a bit before pushing them back in. You slowly pumped the digits in and out, which pulled a few faint moans from the blond wrapped around you.

You then added the third finger, and stopped so he could stretch a bit. He let out a small annoyed groan of pain, obviously enjoying this up until the last digit was added. His breathing relaxed, and you took this as a sign to start pumping your fingers in and out again.

His moans became more audible, as he started trying to grind down on your fingers.

"God you're so desperate." You commented, resulting in him biting down on a pocket of hickies he left on your neck.

You let out a groan, and you stopped pumping your fingers, making him release his teeth from your skin, and let out a soft whine as you pulled your fingers out. You usrd that hand to gril his ass still, pulling one cheek out more to give you easier access.

"I can't go in dry, and my hands are preoccupied." You said, and he understood what you meant.

He released on of his hands from your shirt, and licked his hand, letting extra saliva pool into his palm before reaching down to your cock. He fostered it in spit, and helped position you.

The head was pressed inside of him, and he let out a high pitched noise. Not wanting the spit to dry while he adjusted, you pushed yourself in all the way, causing him to let out a scream.

You comforted him as he shook, both from pain and pleasure. You pressed soft kisses onto his collar bone, and moved up to his neck, jaw, and eventually his lips. You whispered a bit of encouragement to him and you pecked at his lips, and eventually he began a deeper kiss.

Tongue's rubbing against each other, with suction coming from Dreams end. It was sloppy, spit lining your bottom lips, a minute of squishing and moaning coming from your mouths. You took this as a good time to start moving, pulling out a little bit, which made a soft moan emit from Dream.

You began slowly pulling out, and pushing back in, continuing to sloppily make out with the blond. It didn't take long for you to pick up the pace a bit, ending the kiss as Dream began panting, letting out a long string of moans as you fucked into him.

The pace quickened as he started begging, he gripped your shirt. He was becoming a mess, you'd never seen him this way before, but it was hot, you'd like to see him this way more often. At least it stopped him from being a smartass.

For a moment you pulled out fully, which confused him. Before he could say anything, you two here on the floor, his legs still on either side of your hips with his back to the ground. You were sitting on legs, spread apart a bit, giving enought room to fit Dream in between them.

You pushed yourself back inside of him quickly, and grabbed his hips, hard. He didn't even need to move himself during this entire exchange, you did all of the work while he fell apart beneath you.

You pounded into him harshly, the sound of skin slapping echnoed in the room. His arms laid loosely above his head, not knowing what else to do with them. He felt you hit a certain spot, and and he turned into a babbling mess.

You hit your lip, and repositioned again. You were standing on your knees, and tried to find a way to hold him so you were fucking right into his prostate. He nearly screamed as you repeatedly smashed right into that spot, and he released.

White streaks spilled out onto his chest and neck, but he could feel it building up again and you kept going, desperate for your own release. You felt it reaching, it was so close, and you began slowing down, rolling and grinding your hips as deep inside of him as you could.

You moaned, working yourself closer and closer, until you finally got it. At the same time, Dream reached his second climax, this one being dry for him. You stayed inside of him as you pumped him full to the brim, and the two of you sat there panting.

"We should do this again some time." He stated, causing you to let out a breathy laugh.


End file.
